boombeachfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Grenadier
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary *The Grenadier is the seventh troop to unlock. It is unlocked at Headquarters level 16. *He throws grenades that can do splash damage. *His throws are very inaccurate but have very high range. *The grenades can damage your other Troops and set off Mines, Boom Mines, and Shock Mines. Visual Appearance * The Grenadier is a bulky, middle aged man with a moustache, who wears a thick green vest over his uniform with a bandolier of grenades that he throws and a blue beret. * His uniform underneath the vest appears similar to the Rifleman's. * The Grenadier's weapon of choice is the stick or 'potato masher' grenade. Offensive Strategy *Grenadiers have a very low damage-per-size ratio against single targets, mainly due to their inaccuracy. Due to the Grenadier's tendency to overshoot his target, you will often find buildings behind the one being aimed at getting destroyed first. If they can hit a closely-packed set of buildings their area of effect will definitely help, but since many players space out their buildings, particularly defense turrets, in order to avoid them all being more vulnerable to Artillery, Barrage and Shock Bombs, it could be difficult to get the Grenadiers to take advantage of this. *The Grenadier's accuracy improves the closer it is to its target, so if you want the Grenadiers to destroy something more quickly, Flare them close to it. This will likely come at the cost of the Grenadier's range advantage, however, so it is a tactic you should only use when the surrounding area is cleared of defenses. **Be advised, however, if you flare them too close to their target, they will damage each other due to the splash damage of their grenades. **If you choose to target a defensive building in this manner, you should keep it shocked, otherwise this can easily result in casualties. *Although the Grenadier's range is shorter than that of Sniper Towers and Boom Cannons, their inaccurate shots and splash damage allow them to attack these defenses without getting hit provided that they are targeting another building. Therefore, it is not a good idea to directly flare onto defenses. * Grenadiers and Medics are a good combo, because the Medics can usually out-heal the damage done by Rocket Launchers. * Another great Grenadier strategy is the Grenadier-Rifle-Medic tactic (Full guide by Kaiser Emotion). This tactic works in waves, the Grenadiers and Medics going first to get rid of most of the defenses and the riflemen to finish off the base. * The Grenadier's grenades usually overshoot the target but rarely undershoot. Thus it is generally not advised to use this troop with Warriors because his grenades can hit them. Zookas do not work well with them, as they are incapable of taking both Sniper Towers or splash defenses' damage. * You can use the Grenadier to pick off Flamethrowers and Machine Guns that are unprotected by Sniper Towers, Rocket Launchers and Boom Cannons, because neither the Flamethrower nor Machine Gun will be able to hit him. Note that this method is slow if you have only a few Grenadiers; you might run out of time in the attack. * Some players use them as minesweepers and deliberately avoid upgrading them to do less damage to friendly troops. * The Grenadier's range is bigger than that of a Cannon's, but just barely. A Cannon can easily kill a Grenadier in one shot, so do not Flare close to one. **Also, be wary of letting Grenadiers approach a Cannon in a dense group. While moving into attack position, some may be pushed into range of the Cannon. * You will have to be careful to avoid running out of time on an attack if you only use Grenadiers. Players typically bring a Landing Craft of Zookas to finish the Headquarters off once the defenses are out of the way. * It is strongly discouraged to use Critters with Grenadiers, as the grenades may easily destroy them in two hits or even one hit. If you wish to use Critters, make sure that the Critters will stay out of the damage area of the Grenadier, which may be unlikely given his inaccuracy. Defensive Strategy * Good Boom Cannons, Rocket Launchers and Sniper Towers are your best chance of surviving an all-Grenadier attack, so be sure to upgrade them. Even a level one Boom Cannon can one-shot a level 11 Grenadier (barring Troop Health statue boosts), and Rocket Launchers and Sniper Towers have the necessary range to attack them. Rocket Launchers work best in groups, as Medics can out-heal a single launcher. * High-level Shock Launchers are also vital. The stun time, paired with the Grenadier's inaccuracy, can potentially make an attacker run out of time in an attack. * Most of the Prototype Defenses can be effective against a Grenadier attack. ** The Shock Blaster, Doom Cannon, Grappler and S.I.M.O. can easily and quickly reach Grenadiers and destroy them (or assist in their demise). The Lazor Beam can also be helpful in dealing chip damage, but its damage alone may not be enough to defeat a Grenadier if there are Medics or Medkits that are able to heal him, unless building damage Ice Statues are used. ** The Hot Pot and Boom Surprise do not have sufficient range, but due to their hiding nature, can emerge when Grenadiers come into range and promptly destroy them. ** While the Damage Amplifier may not do damage on its own, if it boosts defenses like Mortars or Sniper Towers, those defenses can prove to be very dangerous to Grenadiers, and can often destroy Grenadiers with one or two hits. * Because the Grenadier does area splash damage, it is not advised to group Buildings together. * Do not place Economy and Support Buildings in front of your defenses; when Grenadiers are attacking these buildings they usually overshoot and hit the defenses instead, usually without counter-attack from the defenses. * Placing Sniper Towers in front of all your buildings and your Mines spread-out in front of the Sniper Towers is a good way to defend against Grenadiers. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Grenadier's hitpoints (by 6%), DPS (by 7.5%), and training cost (by 1000 gold). Trivia *His beret suggests special-operations training. *The Grenadier, along with the Scorcher, are currently the only two permanent troops that can damage friendly troops. **The Cryoneer can freeze (but not damage) friendly troops. *The Grenadier's grenades appear to have the same explosion as Artillery. Despite this, the damage radius is much larger. *The Grenadier has the slowest moving projectile of all the troops. *Occasionally, a Grenadier's throw will go a very massive distance, almost matching the max range of a Shock Launcher. *The Grenadier upgrade to level 12 is the most expensive Armory upgrade in the game. *The Grenadier's introduction dialog suggests that he is British in accent. de:Grenadier pl:Grenadier Category:Troops